To study Solgaleo
by monsanto
Summary: This is where one of the legendries of Ultra Space got tired of living in Ultra Space and he meets the author (Monsanto) and he becomes his caretake/mentor and helps him solve everyday life problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting Solgaleo

So there i was on may 28, 2018. I was doing my tutoring when i didn't know that someone was watching me doing my tutoring through the window. When i was done with my tutoring, i didn't notice that there was a pokemon on my bed. (That's right people i am talking about one of the legendaries from the game pokemon sun and moon. This one is the legendary from pokemon mon sun aka named Solgaleo) So, I slowly went on the bed to take a nice good book reading from one of my school books. He didn't notice me there until he felt my aura. That is when he pulled me close to him. I didn't see his face until he pulled down the book i was reading (aka chemistry textbook). So i went back to reading and that pissed him off. So, he pulled the book off of my hands and threw it on the cold stone floor. I didn't say anything but kept quiet. So, Solgaleo pulled me close to himself and that instant i felt him it made me go to sleep in his arms. So, he pulled up the covers, and we both fell fast asleep. However, i just could sleep.

"zzz I can't sleep with all this stress from this afternoon." I said Solgaleo said "what's wrong Ben?" I said "I just can't cope with all this stress to prepare for my finals and arguing that my family does." Solgaleo then said "here let me help." ( He uses his skills to craft a necklace that has the face of himself.) I asked "what is this?" Solgaleo responded by saying "this necklace has the power to block out the yelling, screaming, and hate talk that people do every day." (Then he puts the necklace around my neck) I said "wow it is so quiet except for the both of us talking." Solgaleo said in a happy mood "now you can go on with your daily life without hearing the stuff that you don't like." I said "thanks." Solgaleo responded by saying "your welcome." I also said "wow, you body feels so muscular."

Solgaleo responded to my comment by saying "I have been exercising in the legendary hall of origins." (I was then fast asleep) I said "zzz." Solgaleo responded by saying "well it looks like he is sleeping in my arms, I guess that I should sleep too." (so he slept with his sleeping clothes on and we were both fast asleep.)

Well readers hope you liked chapter one of Pokemon sun and moon stories: to study Solgaleo I will see you guys in chapter 2

MONSANTO signing off


	2. Chapter 2

5/29/18

To study Solgaleo (chapter 2):

Just to let you know readers the anthro solgaleo in the story wears clothes

So there i was still fast asleep on the morning of tuesday may 29 and my dad had left for work. My anthro Pokemon roommate Solgaleo was up and he was trying to wake me up as I was still fast asleep I said "zzzz" Anthro Solgaleo(poke poke) said "wake up Ben/Monsanto it's finals week." I said "I am getting up." Anthro Solgaleo said "hope you pass your finals and i will see you when you get done with your finals." (I got my stuff ready and zoomed out the door)

After finals… There I was out of school done with finals. Then I heard my name being called in the parking lot. Anthro Solgaleo said "Ben!" I said "I'm coming Solgaleo." I ran to see my anthro pokemon roommate Solgaleo in his sports car. (his car is a 1983 bandit firebird trans-am) Anthro Solgaleo said "so how were the finals?" I said "they were long and tiring, but at least I did my best and passed them with the studying I have done within my junior year."

Anthro Solgaleo said "glad to hear that. Let's go home and do something interesting."

I said "okay." (fyi when he meant interesting he meant let's go home and relax and do some fishing) Then my anthro Pokemon roommate Solgaleo starts up his car and we went barreling down the freeway with the windows down and listening to my favorite music (aka All summer long by kid rock). Then we were home and we enjoyed the rest of the day.

Sorry readers that it was too short. But i hope you liked it,

See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there readers, sorry for not posting in a while due to business and homework and school. But luckily I have gained interest back and Solgaleo has been waiting for me since a year ago. And now without further ado here is tonight's chapter.

One year later after the last chapter...

Time: before 10 o'clock pm; when: october 14, 2019.

So there I was finishing up my studies and I felt very tired. "Man I should call it a day and be on my way home, and get ready for bed, bc i have done a lot of work today and need sleep to help refresh my mind for tomorrow." I said. Little did I know that Solgaleo was right behind me and I didn't notice him until he tapped me on my shoulder. "(Poke-Poke) Ben, It's Me Solgaleo. Don't you remember me?" he said. I said "yes Solgaleo I remember, I am packing my stuff up and You and me can go home together." So, after we had got out of the FAU library, I climbed onto his back and he zoomed all the way home to the condo.

A few minutes later…

"Were home Ben." Solgaleo said. "Well, Solgaleo I guess it time for us to get ready for bed." I said. " yes, Ben I could tell you are tired out and you could use a rest after a long day." Solgaleo said. Then Solgaleo and I both got ready for bed. Once in bed, Solgaleo then pulls me close to him and I had fallen fast asleep. Solgaleo then said "Good night Ben, I will see you in the morning when I transform into my Pokemon form so I can transport you to school."

And that readers, is a tale for another day.


End file.
